


Is This Thing On?

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a message from Earth, on her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Thing On?

**Author's Note:**

> written as a birthday present for "obsessed_psyco" in 2014

“Ma’am?” said Chuck, as the wormhole from Earth closed. “I’ve forwarded everything to the right places, but there was one message from the SGC, no destination or department, just your name.”

Sam took the flash drive. “Thanks, Chuck.”

She resisted the urge to look at it until she got back to her quarters at the end of the day, smiling as soon as the familiar office appeared on her laptop screen.

An empty office— but then, Jack’s voice said, “ _I_ did _push the green button, Daniel, how do I—? Why would I look at the computer, I’m trying to make the camera record— I told you it isn’t—_ ”

Jack himself appeared on the screen, holding a phone to his ear and squinting at the camera. “ _Huh. So it is on. Thanks, Danny, talk to you later._ ” Sam heard the phone clatter onto the desk, and Jack sat in the previously-empty chair, squarely in the camera frame.

“ _Hey, Carter_ ,” he said, smiling. “ _I know when you left, we had a talk about discretion and stuff, but… happy birthday. I was planning to write you an e-mail like usual, but Daniel thought that wasn’t ‘suitably festive’ and Vala suggested you might want to see my ruggedly handsome face. So, here you go._ ”

He spread his arms, and Sam laughed.

“ _Thank you, thank you,_ ” said Jack, as though he had heard her, then he continued, “ _I’m not going to say I miss you, even though I do. A lot. Because that might make you feel guilty about leaving, and you shouldn’t. Atlantis needs someone as brilliant as you running it, and don’t you doubt that for a minute. So, have fun being in charge out there, and I’ll see you the next time you come home. Oh! There’s a present for you on the_ Daedalus. _Nothing outrageous, I promise, Carter, but I want you to enjoy it._ ”

Jack smiled again. “ _I know you can take care of yourself, but if you need anything, anything at all, you just say the word and I’ll… see what I can do, given the current budgetary conditions. Be careful out there, Sam. Love you._ ”

He continued smiling at her for another moment, then stood, reaching for the camera. “ _Okay, now how do I turn this thing off?_ ”

Sam laughed again, long after the screen had gone dark. It was a pretty good birthday after all.

THE END


End file.
